


Edd and Tom’s Super Fun Secret Team Adventures

by SSparkle



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Eavesdropping, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Secret Organizations, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSparkle/pseuds/SSparkle
Summary: Edd and Tom have a secret and Matt wants to know exactly what it is. Not about the blood or the muffled screaming though.[re-upload of a fic of mine that was accidentally deleted, and yes that is the original title. bask in how awkward it is.]





	1. it wouldn't be a secret then, matt.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo there everyone! some of you might be new viewers, some of you might be having deja-vu right now.  
> and thats fair! because this fic was accidentally deleted a while ago. but hey, now its back,  
> enjoy how awkward some of this writing is,

“Edd! I’ll be late for my appointment at the spa!! Hurry uuuuuup!”

 

Another crack was heard and a muffled whimper.

 

“Be right there, Matt!” Edd giggled as he wiped his hand on an old cloth. “Hey, do you think Tom will want to come? It’s been awhile since he’s relaxed properly.”

 

Matt hummed a little and stroked his chin. “Maybe! Where is he anyway?” 

 

Edd glanced to the side and tried not to smile. “Uhhh, I think he said he was out getting something for me?”

 

Silence. 

 

“Like what?” Matt’s innocent voice asked from the other side of the door.

 

“.....You know, stuff for animating!” 

 

Matt gasped a little. “Ooooh! Can you show me when you’re done??”

 

Edd coughed and flicked on his bedside lamp before kicking something sharp under his bed. “Yeah!” He hummed and looked to the other side of his room, which was now mostly coated in a dark liquid. _‘Ugh, Tom is going to **kill** me if I don’t clean this up.’ _

 

“You and Tom have been talking a lot recently!” Matt’s oblivious voice cut through the silence like a blade. “Am I missing out on something?”

 

Edd laughed his usual dorky laugh and continued hiding stuff under his bed. “Tom just showed me something cool lately, but it’s uh, super secret! He said he might let you join in later.”

 

“Ooooh! I love secret stuff!! What’s it about?!”

 

“Well, Matt,” Edd sighed as he poorly attempted to wash one of the stains off the wall, “it wouldn’t be a secret then, wouldn’t it?”

 

Matt laughed. “True!” The sound of a car’s engine sputtering to a stop silenced him. “Oh! Tom’s back! C’mon Edd, time to go.”

 

Edd wiped his arms on a hand towel before stepping out of the dark room. Tom was already standing in the living room with the keys around his finger.

 

“Tom! Edd was going to take me to the spa, can I borrow the car? Please?” Tom only sighed and threw the keys at him.

 

“Knock yourself out. And DON’T crash into anything!” Matt rushed outside and Tom and Edd were left there laughing.

 

“Uh, Tom? Sorry, I couldn’t clean up my room in time.” He cringed at the smell. “When I get back from the spa, I’ll help you clean it up, okay?”

 

Tom only sighed and looked at Edd. “Whatever. You better pay me later though. Oh, and Edd?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You have some blood on your face.”

 

“Wh-- **OH!!** Oh god, how did Matt not notice??” Edd quickly wiped off the blood with his hoodie sleeve. 

 

Matt’s shouting interrupted the small talk. 

 

“Better go. See you later tonight though, right?”

 

“See ya, Edd.”

 

Tom opened the door to Edd’s room.

 

The bastard hadn’t even moved the corpse.


	2. don't let your impulses decide whether or not your friend can know you're a murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or, DLYIDWONYFCKYAM, for short! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is, imo, the worst written chapter. am i just saying that bc this is old writing from mid-2016? yea, probably. but a lot of the dialogue and delivery feels off as well. oh well, hope you guys enjoy!!

“C’mon Edd, tell me about secret team!”

 

“Secret team?”

 

“Yeah! That’s the name, right?” 

 

“Uh... sure.”

 

The old red car sputtered to a stop in front of a dark gray building and the two stepped out.

 

“This the place?” 

 

“Yep!”

 

Edd couldn’t stop Matt from running in and startling all the other patients. He sighed and locked the car before walking in after him.

 

“Sir, please remain calm-- Oh! S- Edd! Are you and your friend ready for your appointment?”

 

Matt stopped running around as he watched Edd say something he couldn’t understand to the receptionist. 

 

“Takk skal du ha!” Edd smiled before walking over to an incredibly confused Matt. “So Matt, are you ready?” He smiled like nothing was wrong.

 

“As long as you tell me something about secret team.” Matt pouted and Edd just chuckled before walking into a side room with him. “Is this a new room? I haven’t been in here before.”

 

“Just something I had set up.” Edd smiled widely. “You know, to tell you about secret team!”

 

Matt silently gasped and sat down on a chair next to what looked like a spa bath. His green hoodied friend only laughed more before sitting down next to him.

 

Edd coughed. “Jeg har forretninger å diskutere.” Before Matt could blink, all the people in the room had scattered off. Edd turned to him again, ignoring the confused look on Matt’s face. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

 

“Uh… what was that?” 

 

His eyes widened. “Oh! That was just some Norwegian, haha.”

 

“...Like Tord?”

 

Edd’s eyes shot open and he averted Matt’s gaze. “Y-yeah. I guess you could say that!” He tried to show his usual calm smile but it ended up looking forced. Matt didn’t notice though.

 

“Oh, okay.” Matt tried to smile back. Sure, he was still a bit mad about that time Tord punched his beautiful face, but that didn’t mean he could judge _everyone_ who knew how to speak like that.

 

Edd’s fingers tapped against the wooden chair as the comfortable silence washed over the two. “Does secret team have a name?” Matt piped up and the tapping stopped.

 

“Uh... Well…” Edd stroked his chin trying to think of a name. “It’s called…. Edd and Tom’s Super Fun Secret Team Adventures?”

 

Edd knew that was about the stupidest thing he’d said in his entire life. He almost wanted to crawl up into a ball right there and die as he watched the cogs in Matt’s brain grind to try and come up with a response.

 

“...That sounds awesome!” Matt chimed and Edd let out a sigh of relief. “Do you think I can join soon?”

 

“In due time, Matt. Don’t worry!” Edd laughed in a way that edged Matt the wrong way. It made him think of robots and explosions and… “Tom will tell you when you can join.” Edd’s voice cut through his thoughts and for a second he swore he could see a weird red glint in his friend’s eyes.

 

“Did Tom let you join?” 

 

“Yes, actually! I found out about it on accident, and he let me join as the second official member. Him being the first, of course. He kept telling me,” Edd started talking in a weak imitation of Tom’s voice that made Matt giggle, _“this job is to DIE for, Edd!”_ Like a cheesy pun, Edd absolutely lost it in wild laughter as Matt chuckled along, the words completely flying over his head.

 

As soon as it started, the laughter slowed down and Edd’s face went serious again. You _have_ to understand, Matt. There is a reason why all of this is secret.” 

 

“W-Why?” He asked, startled by Edd’s sudden change of tone.

 

“It’s not exactly--”

 

Edd’s talk was cut short as a song that was too embarrassing to even mention blasted from his phone, making him jump out of his seat. “ _FAEN!_ ” 

 

Before Matt could ask him if he was okay, Edd sat up with an annoyed look as he took out his phone. “Sorry, I have to take this.” He chuckled awkwardly before tapping at the screen, still lying on the floor.

 

“Hva er det, Thomas?” Edd grumbled before his eyes lit up. “Han er fortsatt i live? Vent for meg å komme dit.” Edd put his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry Matt, I gotta go. I’ll make sure to get you something, okay?”

 

Before Matt could ask Edd what the phone call was about, why he called Tom ‘Thomas’ or why he was speaking like that, Edd was already gone.

 

He didn’t get to talk to Edd or Tom again that day.


	3. the only good milk is chocolate milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt wakes up in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we have, the best chapter. because it wasnt written by me. i honestly have no idea if the ex-coauthor wants to be revealed, so he'll remain anon for now. either way, enjoy!

It had started with a faint mumbling sound, before it soon turned into a talk. Tom and Edd had disturbed Matt’s beauty sleep, _again_. He was just going to go back to sleep, but with a quick glance at his bedside clock set him out of bed. 6AM was good enough right? 

 

\--Oh well, it didn’t matter anyways. Matt was parched, and he needed something to drink.

 

His slippers clacking against the cold attic floor, Matt quickly made his way downstairs. Distantly, he could hear Edd and Tom talking in the latter’s room, but it was much too muffled for him to hear. That was until he reached the fridge.

 

As he had the door to the fridge half-way open, the conversation his friends were having became more audible and clear than it had before. Curiosity began to enter Matt’s mind, as he couldn’t help but listen. He knew that it wasn’t any of his business to hear, but he had stumbled into this conversation. Matt had the carton in his hand, and slowly closed the door to the fridge as he slowly ascended into full-listening mode.

 

“ _I can’t believe you almost told him that_.” Tom’s voice said, sounding very clearly upset.

 

“ _Well it’s better than him just finding out at random like I did!_ ” Edd replied, sounding defensive.

 

...Were they arguing about something? The ginger couldn’t help but feel worrisome for the two, they were usually so good about resolving things together. Plus, lately, they had been so close to each other. They hadn’t been this friendly since before the... _incident_ with Tord occurred. 

 

Matt took a step closer, and tried to remain quiet.

 

He could hear Tom briefly sigh. “ _That was an accident, you know that. Knock before entering, man. Ever heard of it?_ ” His voice got a bit angrier.

 

Okay, Matt was really starting to get worried, now. What were those two talking about?

 

“ _Tom, he’s our friend. We **HAVE** to tell him._ ”

 

The realization slowly dawned upon the ginger, and his eyes went wide. They...were they talking about him? No, no, no, maybe they weren’t. Perhaps Tom and Edd have another friend he just didn’t know about?   
Matt liked having attention, but not like this. He took another cautious step forward, careful not to make any sound in the process. He had been so good about being quiet now, he couldn’t really think of an excuse to explain why he was just standing there.  
Tom paused for a few moments. “ _Edd, I just…_ ” He trailed off his sentence for a second, before continuing hestily. “ _I don’t know, okay? I’m sorry--I just. You know how Matt is. He’s not exactly...the sharpest tool in the shed, you know. I’m not sure he’s ready to hear about all of this--about **us.**_ ” The eyeless brit tried to explain to him.

 

Within a second, Matt’s curious expression immediately softened. Tom’s words repeated in his head a few times before it slowly began to register what Tom meant. That phrase--that was an insult, wasn’t it? The ginger merely lowered his head and felt his confidence slowly crumble, it hurt a lot. No. No, no, Tom couldn’t have possibly meant that. He just gets frustrated sometimes, yeah, Matt tried to convince himself that was true. Tom just...got angry sometimes.

 

The rest of the sentence confused him, he still had virtually no idea what the two were talking about. But if it was about him, he definitely wanted to know why. Keeping secrets is a bad idea. It made him feel slightly left out from all this, although,he kind of didn’t even want to know what was going on in the first place. What if this was really life-changing? Matt was worried.

 

Edd sighed. “ _Alright, fine. But we have to tell him soon._ ”

 

“ _I know, I know...come here._ ” Tom replied, and Matt could distantly hear footsteps.

 

It got quiet, and it left Matt alone with his own thoughts. This was a lot to process, and he was still trying to figure out what all of this meant. The secrecy, hearing Edd speaking full norwegian, Tom and Edd having this weird...group together. It was all so unnatural. They just weren’t acting like their usual selves lately, and it was very much starting to disturb Matt. What could his friends have been doing?

 

What happened to his two childhood friends after what Tord did?

 

His gaze shot down to the floor, and he realized he was still clutching that carton of milk in his hand. He wasn’t quite sure he was still thirsty after that. The ginger initially decided that he had lost his appetite, and he put the carton back into the fridge, and headed back to bed.

 

As he headed towards the doorframe, he accidentally bumped into Ringo’s food bowl, causing the food to fall out and make a loud clatter sound. Matt flinched, and stood up abruptly. 

 

It was just loud enough for his roommates to hear, apparently, as Tom called out his name.

 

“ _Matt?_ ”

 

The very same man who had been called out to felt very anxious, and quickly made a ran for it. Matt ran back to the staircase quickly and heard the sound of Tom coming into the kitchen distantly. He didn’t look back, however, fearing the worst.

 

“Matt, wait--” Tom reached his hand out to him, watching him scatter up the stairs.  
Edd stood behind Tom, watching the scene go down as well. The eyeless brit slowly let his hand fall down to his side, before clutching it tightly. “He heard us talk, didn’t he?” Tom grunted to his companion. 

 

Edd nodded. “Ja.” He replied, softly.

 

Tom stood there for a moment, thinking it over, before a smile arose to his face. “Dette blir moro.” He said, with a strange look on his face, as he gave Edd a half-grin.

 

The green hoodied man smiled back. “Jeg kan ikke vente.”

 

With that, the two decided they needed to turn in as well. Tomorrow was an important day.

 

_6:12AM. One call to Red Leader._

 

_"Noen nyheter på Matt?"_

 

_"Alt er satt."_

 

_"Bra bra. Du får en kampanje for dette."_


End file.
